


The summer of 1994

by ephymxral



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Friendship/Love, Gay, Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephymxral/pseuds/ephymxral
Summary: Lee decides to tell Fred about a childhood legend.Fred wants to check if the legend is true.
Relationships: Lee Jordan/Fred Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	The summer of 1994

It was night in the Burrow, and Lee was lying on the mattress that his two best friends had prepared for him, next to Fred's bed. He turned to the left and saw that it was a full moon.  
He smiled when he remembered the stories his parents told him when he was a child. They said that if you made a wish to the moon on a full moon night, it would come true. Lee shook her head and laughed quietly, careful not to wake Fred and George. He had to admit that he had once believed in it, but he gradually put it aside. It was silly, but that was the kind of lie you tell a child when you want him to shut up. He smiled, and a sudden movement alarmed him. When he turned around, Fred was looking at him, his bright blue eyes and messy red hair. Lee raised an eyebrow, and Fred smirked.

"What are you doing? You were looking at the moon as if stunning." His best friend said, with a stinging tone, as if he had just discovered him doing something forbidden. Lee laughed heartily.  
"Nothing special. An ancient legend." He commented back, covering himself with the sheets Mrs. Weasley had given him. Fred gave him an "I don't believe anything" look and sighed, snapping off the sheets and throwing them on the floor.

"That you do not believe even you." The redhead replied, as he got out of bed and headed towards Lee. He held out his hand and whispered: "Are you coming? I just get bored in here."  
Lee rolled his eyes lovingly and took Fred's hand, sitting up to catch up with him, even though Fred was a couple of inches taller than him. Nothing Lee could not overcome.  
"Where are we going?" He asked, stealthily following Fred to the bedroom door. Fred replied with a daring look.

"Where do you think we are going?" The redhead insinuated, without looking at him. They left the room and started down the stairs.  
"No idea. You were the one with the idea, I let myself be guided. You are the Weasley twins for something, right?" Lee spoke quietly, shrugging as he followed him down the mess of stairs.  
"That offended me, dear. I am not the only one causing chaos." He pointed out, a hint of amusement in his voice, but giving him a look trying to sound stern. They kept going down until they reached the entrance. Fred positioned himself in front, opening the door for Lee and chattered a playful: "You first."

When he went outside, Lee felt incredibly good. Now he understood why his parents went out at night if they had to party. The sky was blue, star-studded, and the grass felt cold under Lee's bare feet. There was a summer breeze brushing his cheeks, and he raised his arms like he was on top of the world. He turned when he caught the sound of a camera and laughed when he saw Fred with the camera in his hand. They were both enjoying this, after all, who wouldn't?

"Nice picture. You have to pass it to me." Lee said as he moved forward. Fred followed closely behind and they sat diagonally to the moon. They were silent, like two statues.  
"What was the legend you were telling me about before?" Fred asked, breaking the silence and looking at Lee.

"My mother and father used to tell me that when you made a wish out loud on a full moon night, the wish would come true." He confessed calmly and serenely, without moving a muscle. Fred laughed again and Lee looked at him confused and puzzled.

"What's wrong? There's nothing wrong." The brunette said, still not quite understanding what was happening.

"Well, I love you. More than as a friend." Fred spoke, and before Lee knew it, Fred's lips were on his. For a moment, he was dumbfounded, but it didn't take more than 3 minutes to kiss him back. It was a few minutes of silence, where Fred's hands were on Lee's hips and Lee's hands-on Fred's shoulders. It was a sweet kiss, calm, placid, and serene, and even something sweet. When they parted, they looked into each other's eyes and it wasn't long before they both burst out laughing. They were both blushing and smiling. Suddenly Fred pulled the photo he had taken earlier out of his pocket. He waved his wand in one swift motion and a feather appeared. Behind the photo was "Summer 1994". Lee laughed fondly and wrapped Fred in a hug.

"I suppose you were right. The wish was fulfilled." Fred whispered, pulling his companion closer. Lee looked at him with a smile.

"Yes, I suppose my parents were right."

**Author's Note:**

> We have to talk about this ship:  
> WHY ALMOST NO ONE WRITES THINGS ABOUT THEM?


End file.
